Without You
by RimaUmiTouya
Summary: Rima is not thinking clearly while Shiki is visiting with his Uncle, . . . which only leads to her being harmed. Yes, this IS another Shima fanfic! What can I say? I'm obsessed.
1. Chapter 1

1

Running as fast as possible was the only answer.

Her body was too weak from the hits to even use her power, leaving her without defense. Rima gasped, blood leaking onto the perfectly-white uniform she was wearing. The vampire before her, a Level E, grinned with his fangs in clear sight - he was ready to have a fine taste of blood, sweet Noble blood. But she was going to ensure that he would not get even a drip of her blood . . . at least, that was the idea.

So, she turned on the heel of her boots and ran as fast as she could. It hurt so bad, tears came to her eyes - which she quickly wiped away. Nothing would make her cry. _You're stronger than this,_ Rima told herself. _So start acting like it._

It was extremely difficult to think of a plan whenever your life was in danger, and her mind swirled around a cloud of thoughts. It was too much to handle, and since she was often hidden behind and protected by Shiki, thinking on her own became even more impossible.

The town was crowded today, with many Humans shopping for the upcoming Christmas holiday. _Why?,_ She asked herself. _Why did I come to town today of all days? I just wanted to buy Ruka something from the bakery._

She attempted to make her way through the back roads, praying to not be seen by a fan of her modeling work. Her steady breathing was now panting - not from running, but from fear. A spine-tingling fear. Her eyes stayed wide, alert to make sure she could see the Level E if he was near. Rima focused on scent, as well.

Snow started to fall, and she began to truly panic. She was lost, and it was almost sunset. The academy was no where in the horizon surrounding her, either. And then, the Level E spotted her and in one swift move, was already behind her.

Blood splattered onto the innocent-looking, pure white snow. The sunset and stars became visible, and off in the distant, sounds of happy Humans filled the air. They were singing Christmas carols, unaware of what was going on perhaps only a block away. Humans - the most unuseful creature on Earth.

With a blood-chilling gasp, another splash of blood, and a hard _THUD_ from Rima's body_,_ The Level E was satisfied. He left, leaving her motionless as she lay on the cold snow under the moon. The snow that was soaked with her blood; the sweet blood of a Noble.

**HELLO, THERE! ^^**

I am so, so, so sorry I have not uploaded a story recently or finished up some stories that are in the process of being completed.

I do hope you like this chapter, and leave a reveiw or something to tell me if you wish for this to be completed.

Vampire Knight, and everything to do with it, belongs to Matsuri Hino. I own nothing but this idea for a fanfic!

By the way, I just got Volume 10 of Vampire Knight in September and it was great! Rima was on the cover with Yuki, Yori, and Ruka. I believe Volume 11 is going to be at BAM! in December. Perfect timing for Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

2

Rima sat up, looking at the early morning sky above her. She had layed in the snow all night, apparently.

_Why did he go away?,_ She forced her aching body to stand. _Why did he leave me here, even for a little while? Why could I not go with him?_

She looked for her cell phone, and finally found it. It was on the ground, basically destroyed by water damage from the melting snow. She sighed, and pushed her hair back, brushing her neck. A shiver went down her spine at the feeling of the bite marks, swollen and still slightly bloody. Rima was certain that no one would be in town at this early hour, so she decided to walk along the sidewalk beside the stores and find her way back to Cross Academy. When she finally did, the first person she went to was her most loyal maid, Ms. Uchi.

Ms. Uchi took Rima's clothes away to be cleaned, and gave her new ones. Rima slipped the clothes on after she took a hot shower and cleaned off the bite marks. While she was drying her hair, Ms. Uchi asked the question she had not wanted to answer. " Where is Shiki Senri, Miss Rima? "

Rima was silent for a moment, thinking. " He is with family right now. " She answered honestly.

" Oh, " Ms. Uchi frowned, knowing that Rima was at her most sensitive when Shiki was away. " Sorry to hear that for you. "

" It's okay. " Rima sat on her bed and stared at Ruka's bed, which was right across the room. Ruka should have been in the dorm, too, so Rima couldn't help but to wonder where she was. " Ms. Uchi, do you know where my friend is? Ruka Souen? "

" Oh, you didn't know? The Night Class went out today to go on some trip. It was Kaname who requested the trip to Headmaster Cross. " Ms. Uchi replied, folding Rima's clothes neatly and putting them in her closet. Rima looked down.

" So, that means everyone is gone except me? "

" I'm afraid so, " Ms. Uchi made a small smile of sympathy. " But, everyone will be home in about two days. Well, I am unsure about Shiki, but the rest will be. "

" Thank you for the information, Ms. Uchi. " Rima layed back on her bed and stared up at nothing in particular. Her mind was set on a certain vampire, a vampire who was tall and quiet but nice and strong. A vampire who worked with her and was her best friend.

The others truly were no match of importance compared to Shiki.

_Shiki,_ Rima sighed, suddenly feeling very cold and empty. _Where could you be?_

**Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight, and I own nothing but the idea for this fanfic (and my other ones.)**

I hope you enjoyed this - Oh, and I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving! ( I know, it's about two weeks away. I think.)

^^ But I know I am excited for the upcoming Christmas, as I am sure everyone else is. I have four houses to go to on Christmas! -.- Jeez, thanks for getting divorced, Mom and Dad. Just make everything in my life harder! :P

Oh, well. Any reveiws/favorites/anythings is taken. If you want to complain about someone being out of character though, then forget you. It is called a FANFIC for a reason. Other than that, nothing really bothers me that people say. (:


	3. Chapter 3

3

The next morning was cold and bitter, just like Rima's feelings. Shiki was still gone, and he had not even called her - or the modeling agency. She took over his shift at work, so he would not be fired while he was away. Of course, she knew Shiki wouldn't be fired, considering he was the number one male model in all of Japan, but . . she wanted to do what she could for him.

" Rima Touya? " A photographer interrupted her thoughts. She sighed and looked over at him.

" Yes? "

" Do you think you could put more energy into this? You seem like you're dead, sweetheart. " He said, " And the perfume is called _Bliss._ Show me some bliss. "

_I'll show you something, alright, _She growled to herself as she put on her best fake smile. Rima wounded her arms around the grapevines behind her and positioned the daisy flowers in her hair just right. She ignored the flashing camera lights - she was used to those. But the shot felt like a lie, like it wasn't right. It felt empty without Shiki somewhere in the picture, and she knew that. Rima tried to ignore the lump in her throat and the burning sensation in her eyes. She knew that feeling well enough, and she wasn't going to let herself cry infront of the staff at her modeling studio.

" Great, darling. You're so beautiful with flowers around! Fabulous! " Cylene called out. Rima frowned, then put her fake happy expression back on. Just a few more shots and she was done.

After a couple other rounds of photos, some staff members hurried over to help Rima up out of the flower bed she was sitting in. She felt like Eve, but an Eve that was missing her Adam. The leaves covering her body started to bother her, and she was glad when she changed into her regular clothes.

" Goodnight, Miss Touya. " Cylene said as she dropped Rima off at the gates of Cross Academy. " And I will see you tomorrow. "

Rima nodded in response and went inside the gates, walking to the Moon Dorm and going inside. Her fellow classmates and friends were sitting in the tea room, enjoying some light conversation and giggling softly. It made Rima's ears hurt to hear any form of laughter at the moment. She was envious of people who could dare laugh at this time. Even Ichijou was enjoying himself. What was wrong with him? Did he not care that Shiki was still gone?

Rima knew she was the only one who had a complete change in behavior everytime Shiki was away. She became even more mute to the world than usual, and every part of her body would feel like it weighed a hundred pounds. The worst part was her heart. A heart that belonged to someone whom was not entirely living, yet it pounded inside her when Shiki was gone. It forced itself to ache and it would cry for Shiki. This, of course, Rima would never admit to. She knew better than to confess her love for Shiki, because it would just make their relationship strange, right?

Out of the corner of her eye, Rima saw Ruka putting roses in a vase by the couch in the tea room. Kain was watching over her carefully, obvious love in his eyes. The only one who couldn't tell he loved her was Ruka herself. Rima sighed and shook her head. " Rima? " Ruka called over to her. Rima looked up. " Rima, come over here and have tea with us. Even Kaname-sama joined us tonight! " She smiled, a pink color washing over her cheeks.

" No thanks, " Rima took off her coat and put it on the coat hanger. " I am just going to go up to my room. Goodnight. " She said as she put her hand on the stair railing and started to walk up.

" Well, " Ruka looked down. " Goodnight, then. "

Once Rima was upstairs, Kain looked at Ichijou. " Are you STILL not going to give Rima the letter Shiki sent? " He asked.

Ichijou sat down his tea cup. " No, " He said. " I'm waiting for when the time is right. "

**HI THERE!**

**Everyone, thanks so much for the positive feedback. Kanero16, I love you. xD**

**As you know if you live in the US, Thanksgiving is coming up! I hope I can update soon after the holidays. I will try my best! ^^**

**Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino, of course. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

4

Rima woke up the next morning feeling tired and weak.

She dragged herself out of bed and went down the stairs. Fresh snow was falling outside, and Rima could feel the cold air even while she was standing in the tea room. _Maybe,_ She thought. _Maybe the only thing that is cold around here is me._

Ruka entered the room, making Rima instantly annoyed. She knew Ruka was going to be extra positive today, since it was Kaname's birthday. " WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY! " Ruka sung. _Not for me, _Rima thought. She sighed and Ruka looked over at her. Ruka's facial expression went from charmed to sad. " What's wrong? You look like a zombie, not a vampire. "

" I don't feel good, " Rima said. " Maybe I am sick. "

" Yeah, LOVE SICK. " Ruka sat beside her, brushing her long hair behind her ears. " Admit it, Rima, you are ultra depressed because Shiki isn't here. "

Rima was quiet. Her eyes remained in a gaze to the floor, avoiding the eyes of her friend. Ruka waited a few silent moments before she sighed and looked down, too. " Don't ruin my morning, Touya. " She said. " At least try to be happy. It _is_ Kaname-sama's birthday, after all. "

_Who cares?,_ Rima thought. _It's not like Kaname cares about any of our birthdays. He doesn't even notice that Shiki, his own cousin, is gone._

" You're right, Ruka. " Rima said, looking at her friend. " Today is a day to celebrate, not whine. " She faked a smile for Ruka, hoping that would be enough for the girl to leave her alone. Ruka brightened, satisfied that Rima had apparently listened to her.

" Mhm. " Ruka sighed, daydreaming. " I am throwing Kaname a birthday party tonight. You should come. "

" I'll be there. " Rima said. _What else do I have to do? I have no modeling work today and classes were called off for bad weather._

Ruka nodded, patted Rima's hand, and went to the kitchen while humming.

Later that night, Rima was awakened by music. It was eight, and that meant that Kaname's birthday party had started. Rima dragged herself once more from her bed to her closet. She slipped on a black dress and shoes, then brushed her hair and left. Why would she waste her time trying to look good? No one was there that she wanted to impress.

The party was themed like Ichijou's, but the cake was red. Kaname was sitting while others were dancing and chatting. Ruka went over to him and they started to talk - Yuki wasn't there yet, so Ruka decided that it was the perfect chance. Rima found Ichijou and stayed beside him. That was her safe zone while Shiki was away.

" Hello, Rima. " Ichijou smiled at her. Rima tried hard to smile back, but her lips curled down into a frown instead.

" Ichijou, do you know anything about when Shiki will return? Surely if he does not tell me, he will tell you, correct? "

Ichijou blinked, green eyes wide. " Uh, Rima . . " His voice was soft and he wasn't cheery anymore.

" Yes? "

" I have something for you . . . Something that I should have given you earlier, . . but the time is right now. " Ichijou reached into his sweatervest and pulled out a letter. Rima was surprised. _Could it be a letter from . . ?_

He handed the letter to her, and she walked to a quiet place - her room. She did not even take the time to tell Kaname happy birthday. Opening the letter, Rima's hands started to shake. She could even smell Shiki's scent on the paper.

The words started to mix together once the tears welled up in Rima's eyes. Shiki was going to be gone for a year? And he didn't even say he loved her in the letter. Rima sat the letter down on her night stand and sat motionless for a minute.

That was when she started to wail. The crying was so loud, even the guests of Kaname's party could hear. Rima felt like she would die - like she wanted to die. She had never been so emotionally wounded in her life.

She screamed the loudest she could and let the tears pour down. " WHY DOESN'T HE UNDERSTAND! " She yelled through the sobs. " WHY DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I LOVE HIM! NOT LIKE A FRIEND, . . LIKE A LOVER! ... SHIKI, WHY? "

Rima sobbed until she fell asleep. Once Ruka entered their dorm after the party ended, she took off her coat and patted Rima's hair. " It's okay. " Ruka said . . . too bad Rima couldn't hear her while she was asleep.

**^^ Yeah, it's time for me to annoy you.**

**Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I only own the fanfic ideas I write.**

**I updated for once! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this. You can leave a reveiw if you want!**


End file.
